Never Cry, Never Fear
by Soko-chan
Summary: Neku abuse, eventual yaoi! Neku has been abused by his father all his life, he's finally had enough, but maybe the angel that his mother always told him about will fly through his window and save him from the life of abuse. But what will Neku do when he realises that he's fallen in love with his Gaurdian angel? RATING MAY GO UP TO 'M'
1. Never Cry

**Okay, so the storyline is mine, the characters are ****Square Enix, The world Ends With you is ****Square Enix, I don't own the characters, or the rights to the game, (But I do own the game in real life, it's great BUY IT!)  
So a lot of OOC, so if you don't like, don't read! A lot of abuse to Neku, (O_O I feel so bad, but it's the backbone of the story)**

**Anyway, if all this hasn't put you off then please enjoy!**

XxX

I sit in the corner of my room, shuddering slightly from the temperature; I always have the window open; even in winter.

I don't know why, but I think it's something to do with the story that mum used to tell me when she was still around,

I sigh in contemplation as I recall her words,

'_Neku, if you leave open your window at night, then an angel will see you and fly in, it will take you far, far away and you will never be alone again'_

Those were the good times, before father hit us and then sent mum away, he wouldn't let me go with her; he needed me around so he had at least one punching-bag left.

I cling to myself, trying to keep warm, I don't know how much longer I can live with this; I stopped going to school a while back; the other kids were starting to wonder why I never talked about my parents, and the teachers were getting suspicious.

I bury my head in my knees and try not to cry, crying is a sign of weakness, that's what father says, and he punished mum and I for it, he still punishes me for it.

I look out of the window, it is clear tonight, stars lighting up the deep purple sky, the moon shines down on my face, I shut my eyes and breathe in the cool, crisp air.

I am pulled suddenly out of my trance by the sound of the front door slamming, that means that father's back, he's not meant to come back until later, he must've lost his bet; great! That means that I won't be able to escape him.

"Neku! Get down here you good for nothing-" I shut my hearing off, I don't want to hear it anymore, I shake slightly as I push myself of my bed, and it's not from the cold.

"Neku!"

I try desperately not to cry as I push my door open, I learnt that trying to ignore him made it worse for me, and answering back was unheard of. I tried to fight back; believe me I did, but he hit me until I couldn't breathe.

I can feel the dark energy flowing through the house, I enter the sitting room and lower my gaze as I respectfully dip my head to the man I call my father sitting in his chair by the TV.

"Neku! Come here!"

I try to take deep breaths; I never know when I should speak, or when I should keep silent in this kind of situation.

"Talk!"

That's my queue,

"Father?" I will not panic, I will remain calm. I look up to see father with a sick and twisted smile across his face, my gut drops, I'm dead-meat.

"Why don't you tell your father about your day?"

I blink in surprise, he's never asked that before, but surely it's a trick? But what can I do? If I don't answer I will pay for it.

"Well, I went to-"before I can finish I am grabbed by the collar of my shirt and slammed roughly against a wall,

"Like I actually want to know, you little twerp!"

My head is banged against the wall again, my vision swims and the breath is knocked from my body.

"Now, I lost my bet, so I'm gonna get my reward elsewhere"

Father lets me drop to the floor, then he kicks me, over and over, I try and protect myself by covering my head with my arms,

He laughs, he's enjoying this? He pulls me up into a sitting position, without thinking I lunge forwards and bite his hand, I sink my teeth in as much as I can until I can taste the metallic flavour of blood in my mouth,

Father shouts, I've done it now, I feel the sharp crack as he slaps me across the face, screaming abuse at me, then I hit the wall for one last time and the world falls into black.

XxX

**A.N. Sorry about the short chapter! The second will be on its way!**


	2. An angel from the Night

**Hiya! So second chapter! More Neku abuse, but our angel finally appears when he is needed most!**

**Enjoy!**

XxX

I open my eyes, my head hurts so much, I rub it gently, it seems to be night-time, I look at the digital clock by my bed, I have slept a whole day!

I groan and curl myself into a ball, staring up at the stars, that's when I get a sudden compulsion to say something, to anyone who will listen.

"Hey, I don't know if anyone can hear me, but if you're there... please, please help me, I'm scared! I don't know how much longer I can do this for, just please, if you can hear me..." I don't have the energy to say anymore, I can't keep my eyes open.

But before I fall into the warm arms of sleep I swear I can hear a voice.

'_Don't fear Neku Sakuraba, soon enough you shall be rewarded for your hardship, but until then, please try and survive dear' _I smile slightly, I must have finally lost it; but even so, it's comforting to the me.

XxX

The light wakes me up, I don't know what it is, sunlight? Or something else?

I shield my eyes with my bare arm,

"Huh?"

A ghostly figure is standing in the corner of my room, he looks into my eyes, I notice that his are the most amazing colour.

"Neku?" His voice is soft and gentle, I almost start to cry, I haven't received this much kindness in a long, long time,

"Neku?" He asks again, "you are Neku right? Or have I messed it up again?"

"No that's right, I'm Neku" I finally find the breath to speak,

"Oh good" he giggles slightly, it's a foreign noise to me, but he seems to be pleased, so I am too.

That's when I finally start thinking rationally; oh I don't want to think sensibly! Leave me alone!

"W-who are you? How did you get in?" I ask him,

"Oh simple dear, I came in through the window, and who am I? Why I'm your angel,"

I blink in confusion,

"Excuse me? You're my what now?"

"I'm your angel, everyone has one, they usually look over their person throughout their life, and it's very rare indeed that their person ever gets to meet their angel; but I guess that you are a special case hmm? And I must say Neku, you are quite something, I'm glad that you're my person"

I don't know what to say, this is so much to take in, but I guess I'm used to having this kind of strange thing happen to me, so instead of freaking-the-flip-out like I felt like doing, I stand up and dizzily walk towards the boy.

He seems to shy away a little when I approach, should I speak to him? Comfort him? But no, I thought he was here to comfort me!

"Do you have a name? I don't want to just call you angel, it sounds impolite" I try to smile, but I haven't smiled since mum left, so it probably resembles a grimace.

"Yes, I-I do have a name, i-it's Yoshiya, but you can call me Joshua if you please" he smiled in return

"Joshua huh?" He prefers to use his second name to his Japanese name? He's a strange kid,

"Yes, that's correct; anyhow, we should really be going" Joshua smiles at me,

"Go? Go where?" I ask in wonderment,

"Why, don't you want to leave this place?" Joshua tips his head to the side, wide eyes shining through the dark, they are so pretty, and the most wonderful purple I have ever seen, like lavenders.

"Yeah, I do wanna go, but go where?" I don't know what to do, this is overwhelming, but yet it's the best thing that's ever happened to me.

"Anywhere you want to Neku, I'm here to grant your wishes, but please, please don't call me a genie! I hate it! So tacky..." Joshua giggles again, this time I laugh with him,

"Neku! What the hell are you doing up there?!"

Our relaxed carefree moment is ruined,

"Neku!"

I look at Joshua, what can I do? I can't hide him, can I? I look over to the wardrobe standing at the side of my room.

"Hide!" I hiss at him, pushing him inside the wardrobe, he buries himself in my clothes, terror in his eyes, I hope that he has the sense to look away.

I push the door closed slightly, I pray to anyone that he doesn't discover Joshua; the guy's too pretty to be hit.

I freeze as I hear father coming up the stairs, I breathe deeply and count my blessings.

The shadow of my father walks through my bedroom door, clicking it shut behind him,

"What are you doing up here?" he walks towards me, I back away until I can't retreat anymore, my back is pressed against the wall, I want to slip through it, I'm terrified. I look towards my wardrobe and see Joshua's pale face staring back at me, Gods he looks so scared!

"It won't happen again right?" He grabs my hair painfully in his fist, I shake my head, tears escaping the corners of my eyes, it hurts so much!

He smiles when he notices the drops of water on my face, I hate him! I want him to go and never come back!

He smacks my head against the wall, laughing maniacally, let me go!

I shout at him to free me, his eyes flash dangerously and he slams me onto the floor, I decide it's better for me if I just let go.

So I smile and fall into unconsciousness, barley feeling the kicks and punches that follow.

I only think of the angel hiding inside my wardrobe, his face a perfect display of beauty.

XxX

**A.N. well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I am sorry about what I'm putting poor Neku through, but it will brighten up in the end! Please R&R!**


	3. Safe in your Arms

**Hiya! Well I guess it's time for another chapter, sorry that it's such a short one! But things are finally getting better for Neku; and this time he won't have to face it alone.**

XxX

I feel something brushing against my cheek, what is it? I try and open my eyes but my lids are too heavy.

I try and make a sound, let whatever it is know that I'm aware of its presence, but I can't; I just can't.

"Neku?" I hear someone's voice speak to me, it sounds so far away, yet I know that it's very close by, the voice is gentle and it's comforting to listen to.

I become aware that I am no longer lying on the ground, I seem to have been moved into a sitting position, strong arms are holding me up, and I am leaning against something warm.

I try so hard to wake, I can't so I fall into sleep; at least I know now that I am safe.

XxX

My eyes flutter open slightly, light streams in, I regain some more consciousness and feebly swear about getting some blinds put on my window. That's when I realise that someone is holding me.

"WAAHHH!" I try frantically to push myself out of their arms, what the hell is happening to me?! Where am I?!

"Neku, please calm down dear! You're going to hurt yourself!" I hear his voice again, and I relax into his arms,

"What?-"

"shush dear, your father has left, he won't come back until later, and by that time we'll be long gone" Joshua informs me gently.

"What?" I'm so confused, that's when I remember last night, the sudden feeling of security and happiness causes an emotional unbalance inside of me, without thinking I throw my arms around Joshua's neck and hug him tightly,

"P-promise me you wo-won't leave me" I stutter through tears, I can't bear the thought that this might all be a dream.

"Neku?" Joshua seems shocked, but he quickly returns the hug, holding me tight.

"I will never leave unless you tell me to, I promise"

The words settle my heartbeat, he promised, and I trust him.

I bury my head in his shoulder, and we just sit there for what seems like hours, but I know that it's only been a few minutes; I never want it to end.

"Come on Neku, you need to sort out the things that you want to take with you" Joshua gently pushes me off him and onto the floor of my room.

"I-I don't have a lot" I hang my head in shame, the flush spreading across it.

"Oh..." Joshua shifts awkwardly, "Well. You must have something right?" He adds, trying to liven the mood.

"Oh, yeah; 'course I have _something_" I laugh, wow, I actually laughed! There's something strange about this kid standing in my room.

Joshua looks as shocked as I am, but he soon starts laughing too, my life is going to get so much better! I can just feel it, and it's all because of my angel.

XxX

**I'm sorry that this was so short guys, but heh, I promise that the next chapter will be longer! Please R & R or I shall be very sad! :(**


	4. A kiss from Above

**Okay, well some pretty exciting stuff happening in this chapter! Sorry that the beginning is so awful! But I couldn't think of any way to lead up to the special moment at the end! Anyways, I won't spoil it for you! Enjoy!**

I rifle through my pitiful amount of clothes, all of them from J of the M; and throw them into a bag that I don't think is mine. I believe that Joshua must have picked it up from somewhere, but I'm not going to question things.

I think Joshua is noticing just _how _little I actually own; the council gave me and my father money to support me after mom left, but he takes it all for himself, I never have any money, and so I don't have many clothes or anything, sometimes he even says that I can't have food unless I pay for it, which is why I'm so thin. This is going to sound really strange, but the reason that I'm anorexic is because I got scared of food after my father told me that I had to pay full price for every meal that I ate.

After my clothes have been thrown into the bag, not even filling a quarter of it; I start on my bedside drawers.

I open the top drawer and pull out my headphones and drawing equipment, my school art teacher noticed that I had a thing for drawing graffiti art and so he bought me a drawing pad and some pencils, which was the most kindness I had ever received from someone outside of my family.

Then I start on the bottom draw, pulling out a rusty tin, inside were pictures of me and mom, I keep them safe.

After I have put all of these inside the bag, I look at Joshua, he seems… appalled.

"Joshua?" I ask him,

"Huh? Oh yes; is something bothering you?" He acts like I have pulled him out of a disturbing daydream.

"Yeah actually, something is, are you okay?" I ask him, he looks awful

"No, not at all, I just well, I expected you to own a little more than; well this!" Joshua looks at the floor, his face flushing, mine flushes too and I look at the wall,

"I told you that I didn't own a lot" I tell him.

"I can see that," Joshua whispers, "Oh Neku-kun, no one deserves to live in what you have been put through" he looks me straight in the eyes, man! His gaze is so powerful, but I don't want to look away.

"Neku?" Joshua is still looking in my eyes; I can't keep the stare and look at the rug.

"Yeah?" I reply,

"Well, is there something that you want?" Joshua asks me,

"Huh what?" I respond, something I want? There are tons of things I want!

"I told you before that I can give you anything you want" Joshua smiles, he looks really sweet when he does that, I am caught off-guard by his suddenness of joy.

"Well, it would be quite nice if I could get some new threads and tunes" I tell him.

"Okay, we'll go shopping tomorrow" Joshua smiles again,

"But! I don't have any money!"

"It's okay, you can have mine"

"What?"

"Oh don't worry dear, it's part of my duty to make you happy!"

I don't quite know how to respond to that,

"Neku?"

I realise that I've been silent until this point, that must've been a few minutes,

"Yeah?"

"Nothing, you just seem out of it"

The last thing I remember seeing is Joshua running over to me as I hit the floor.

XxX

I feel someone shaking me, what's going on?

I try and open my eyes, but no, why does this always happen to me?

Eventually I manage to force my eyes to open, and when I do, I see an extremely stressed out angel leaning over me,

"Joshua?" I croak, man, I sound awful!

"Neku!" Joshua pulls me into a tight hug, but not so that I'm uncomfortable.

"What happened?" I ask him, my vision is swimming, the light's gone, is it dark outside?

"You passed out Neku-kun, you were fine one minute, then the next; well, your eyes just went funny and you hit the floor" Joshua is shaking slightly, when he pulls away I notice that the underneath of his eyes are damp.

I don't know what I'm doing, but I realise that I'm reaching up to brush the tears out of his eyes, what's wrong with me?

As I'm about to let my arm drop, Joshua catches my hand with his own, and presses it against his cheek, it's so soft.

"Yoshiya?" That's the first time that I've used his real name,

"Yes Neku?" He has such an intent gaze,

"Never mind" I stare into his eyes, he gets closer to my face; I can feel his warm breath on my cheek, my mind seems to shutdown, I should be pushing him away, telling him to leave and never come back! But some part of me wants this, and that's the part of my mind in control right now!

My eyes flicker shut as he ghosts over my lips with his own, his breath smells so sweet, like roses, I almost whimper when he pulls his head slightly away from my own, I open my eyes again to look into his.

He seems to catch the drift that I want this, and so he brings his beautiful face back close to mine, his eyes shut, letting his dark lashes fall on his cheeks, I try to catch my breath, but I can't.

I can't think, I can't breathe! His lips gently push onto mine, it's a gentle kiss, I don't want to be too strong, the guy looks fragile, I don't want to break him.

He gently kisses my bottom lip, my mouth moves in a dance with his.

I feel something in my mouth, and realise that it's his tongue, my eyes open and widen, but I soon calm down again and close my eyes, he gently coaxes my tongue out and together we dance.

He seems… shy almost, as un-experienced in such matters as I am. But it doesn't matter, I fist his hair, and hold his head by mine, he places his hands on my hips and we stay like that until we have to come up for air.

"I love you Neku" Joshua tell me,

"I love you Yoshiya" I realise that I'm crying, but it's from happiness.

XxX

**So what did you think? Please let me know! I love feedback, thanks to my reviews and followers! I love you guys! I've never tried writing yaoi before, so it's nice to know that it's not that awful! Byes! xxx**


	5. Help is Coming

**Okay, so I'm back, it's been such a long time since I've updated this story… I feel bad.**

**Please forgive me, I've been so absorbed in playing Kid Icarus: Uprising, speaking of which…. *drum roll please* I'VE DONE IT! I BEAT THE GAME! I had a MASSIVE victory scream and dance! And now I'm working on KH3D, I'm on the last world! I'm kind of sad that Kid Icarus is over, and I'll be sad when KH3D is over too! I'm still stuck on the last boss battle in TWEWY, I'm failing so bad! But it's so VERY hard. I'll get there eventually! Anyways…. Sidetracked a bit there, enough about me, let's get back to the story. Enjoy! X**

xXx

I feel so happy right now, everything bad that's ever happened to me is now worth it, after all; if nothing bad had of happened to me, I would never have had a chance to meet Joshua.

He seems to feel as happy as I do, because he's hugging me tightly and doesn't seem to be letting go anytime soon.

That's when I realise something that smashes all the good feelings into pieces, panicking I look out of my window, it's dark outside.

"Yoshiya!" my heart is pounding so fast,

"Neku?" he looks worried, and looks at me directly,

"I'm going to be sick!" I push myself out of his arms and run into my en-suite bathroom, he immediately gets up and follows me, everything is spinning, I feel a pair of cool hands remove my headphones, my head is burning, I lean over the sink and everything that I've eaten over the last few days comes back up, and that isn't a lot, which makes my gagging reflexes even worse!  
Joshua is rubbing my back and making soothing noises, I eventually stop shaking, and Joshua wipes my mouth with a damp towel.

"Neku, are you okay? What's wrong? What happened?" Joshua tries to stop his voice from shaking or cracking from stress and worry.

"Yoshiya, it's dark outside" I tell him, my body is shaking violently, and my head is still burning,

"Oh…" Joshua finally understands, I thought it was a little too dark to be daylight when I came around, but I was too… well… preoccupied to do anything about it, we should have left long before now.

We flinch at the same moment as we hear the front door slam, I feel so sick, I turn around again and throw up all over the floor, and Joshua instantly helps me.

"Neku please, there's nothing left in you, you're going to hurt yourself!"

I know that what he says is true, but I can't stop it; I'm so scared,

"Yoshiya, get out of here, please!" I weakly try and push him away, but there's no strength in my action.

"No way Neku! I'm not leaving you, not in this state, not ever!" I can see the fire burning in his eyes, I feel like crying, I want to be sick again, this isn't fair! There are so many thoughts rushing through my head, I just can't cope!

I hear my fathers' footsteps on the stairs as he makes his way up to my room, my breath catches in my throat as I see the light spill into my room, Joshua stands firmly in front of me, his delicate hands clenched into fists; I shut my eyes…

"Who the hell are you?"

I can tell that my father is drunk, I pray to anyone listening that Joshua has enough sense to escape.

"I am Joshua, and you won't lay a hand on Neku"

I have to hand it to him; he's brave,

"Is that so? Well then, let's see about that!" I open my eyes to see my father kick Joshua in the stomach, he seems to be fazed by it, but he pulls himself together pretty fast.

"How dare you!" he slaps my father. Hard.

My father says nothing for a few seconds, but soon comes round.

"You'll pay for that!"

I watch helplessly as he drags Joshua over to the wall yanking his hair mercilessly, them smashes him into it,

"No stop!" I use all of my remaining strength to run over to them and pry my father off my angel.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare!" I have never felt so determined in my life,

"Oh look at you son, the spitting image of your mother! So fiery and determined; I bet she's so proud of you!"

I don't remember what happened next, I smash my fist into him as hard as I could, and when he hits the ground, I don't stop until I collapse from exhaustion.

I feel something stop my decent, and look up to see Joshua staring down at me, he still looks beautiful, even when there is blood running down his face.

"Come on Neku, it's time to leave"

xXx

**Okay, so a lot happening here, I'm sorry about all the abuse, sheesh, something must be wrong with me; but at least Neku's finally going to get out, I'll leave it up to you to decide whether or not Neku killed his father, after all, you'll never hear from him again! It's off to better lands now!**

**I hope that you…. 'Enjoyed', isn't really the right word for it. Anyway, I hope that this entertained you in some strange way.**

**Please review, though no haters! **

**if you see anything wrong with this please let me know! grammar etc... also thanks to all of my reviewers! Especially Mallobie for being a loyal reviewer and follower!**


	6. Sightseeing

**I'm pretty sure that I should be doing my Science and English prep right now; but I am so addicted to writing this! I just can't stop! And also, I need to reassure my readers that there is a good light to this story, it's not just all abusive! **

**Anyways, not getting spoilers from me until you reach the AN at the end! Enjoy! X**

xXx

I am still so tired, I don't have the strength to even talk anymore; but somehow I still manage to drape my arm around Joshua's neck as he lifts me off the floor. He carries me bridal style over to the window,

"Wha-"

"Shush Ne-kun it's okay" Joshua places a cool finger on my lips; silencing me.

I trust him completely and close my eyes; Joshua firms his grip on me, making sure that I am fully secure in his arms.

Then suddenly, he jumps.

I don't know what to do, should I scream? Should I be excited? So much so fast! I open my eyes to see the lights from the city I love so much whiz past me in a blur of colour.

"Wow" I gasp, this is amazing! I have never felt so happy in my life, for a second jealousy runs through me, Joshua gets to do this whenever he wants, I have no wings, so I can't fly!  
Joshua seems to realise that the silence is becoming oppressing,

"What do you think dear?" he asks in a calm voice,

"It's amazing, I've never seen anything like this before" I bury my head into his warm chest and close my eyes again, only feeling the wind rushing past me.

"Do you want to see something beautiful?" Joshua asks me,

"Huh?" I open my eyes and look up at him curiously,

"I can show you something that you'll never forget"

This intrigues me, so of course I agree to see whatever this 'beautiful' thing is.

Joshua smiles gracefully down at me and starts to fly upwards, higher and higher. I look down to see Shibuya growing smaller, but it is still un-ignorable of the scale of the city.

Soon we are high above the clouds, they float underneath us in a misty carpet, I find this incredibly impressive, but I soon realise that this is not what Joshua wanted to show me.

"Look up dear" he tells me, I see his neck shone in pale light from the moon, he is looking at something that he obviously wants me to see too.

All I can do is gasp, the stars are shining brightly above us, they look so close that I feel like I can reach out and grab some out of the sky.

"Amazing isn't it?" Joshua looks almost respectfully at the orbs of light above our heads.

"I don't know what to say, there is no word for this Yoshiya" I breathe, we stay there for what seems to be forever, looking up at the stars, but all good things must come to an end; and so soon it was time for us to be moving on.

"Yoshiya?" I ask

"Yes Ne-kun?"

"Can we come back here again?"

"Any time you want to dear, every night if you wish" Joshua places his cheek against mine and I smile in content as we fly to the top of the 104 building.

"Why are we here?" I ask when we land.

"You'll see" he mysteriously tells me, "The stars aren't the only beautiful sights in these skies"

"What else is?"

"The night has its beauties, an unknown realm to the mortals below us, but we angels can see all that we want to, but the day has its secrets too"

As Joshua finishes talking I notice an orange tinge start to spread across the sky.

"Wow what's that?" I ask, I must sound like a five-year-old kid being shown something for the first time.

"Wait and you shall see" Joshua playfully pokes me.

"I don't like waiting around, I want to see it now!"

"Oh Neku, that is one of the many reasons that I love you, you live for the moment, just like your hero CAT taught you too"  
"How do you know about that?" I ask, where did he learn that from?

"Neku, I have been watching over you your whole life, I know everything about you"  
"Everything?"

"Well; I could if I wanted to, but what would be the fun in that? It's nice to have secrets right? I know about your love of CAT because I see his artwork reflected in every action that you make"

"Really?"

"Yes; that and the fact that you're wearing headphones designed by CAT"

I playfully punch his arm

"Sarcastic!"

"Oh but you love it really"

He's right, I do love it, he's so perfect, perfect humour, perfect looks and a perfect soul. And best of all; he's all mine!

I look back out into the sky, the sun is starting to rise, melting all the colours of the navy blue night with the fiery orange of the new day.

"Like us" I whisper,

"Pardon?" Joshua turns to look at me,

"Never mind" I flush, embarrassed that it had escaped my mouth.

"No, please dear, I want to know"

"Oh okay, the night is mysterious and beautiful like you, calm and quiet, and then the awakening of the day, all the colour and life, it's like me" I sound stupid

"I never really thought of it that way, but I guess you're right!" Joshua looks into the morning light, the breeze ruffles his hair and feathers slightly, and he holds his knees to his chest.

"Come on, we can't sit here forever" Joshua starts to get up,

"No!" I pull him back down

"Neku?"

"We can stay here a little longer! I mean, the world's not going to run away from us!"

He is shocked into silence, I can't take it anymore, he's just too beautiful.

I shuffle over to him and place a hand on his soft face; he looks into my eyes with his, the perfect lavender colour.

We get closer until our knees are touching.

Joshua closes his eyes and I meet my lips to his, they are so soft and sweet. His hair is silky in my hands as I comb my finger through it.

I feel him pull my headphones down and around my neck, he traces his finger around my ear lobes, then momentarily breaks the kiss.

"You should show them more"  
"What? My ears?"

"Yes"  
"Fine, but only for you"

We soon start the kiss again, I run my hands through his wings, the feathers are so soft, he moves his wings until they're encasing us in our own little world.

"In case the mortals get jealous" he jokes with me,

We stay like that, just us and love, I never want to move or do anything ever again, I belong right here with Joshua forever.

And so help me, that's how it will be.

xXx

**Okay. So how was that? Better at last! No more hate and hurt… for now… maybe not ever, but that would be boring right? Right?!**

**Anyways… what did you think, I really outdid myself on this one! Now to do my prep that should've been done a while ago…**

**Thanks Mallobie for your loyal reviews! You are amazing! And to all of you others out there! Including Libby16 who also has reviewed my story twice! Byes for now!**

**(P.S look out for my new Fanfiction, it's a Kid Icarus: Uprising one, so that should be interesting! Also, my 'Sharing a Paopu' is having a sequel soon, so maybe you could review my orginal and the new one… pretty please?)**


End file.
